A manufacturing process typically includes a plurality of coordinated tasks or operations, and each of the tasks or operations typically includes a plurality of sub-tasks or sub-operations.
One way to monitor and control the process is for an operator or operators to be physically present at each of the tasks and sub-tasks of the process, so that the operator or operators can both view each of the tasks and sub-tasks, as well as control them. Depending upon the size and complexity of the process, this can be difficult and labor intensive.
Another way to monitor and control the process is to have cameras positioned at various locations along the process, and to have monitors coupled to the cameras, and located near some form of remote process control. However, this can be a problem, as typically the cameras are fixed, and thus it can be difficult to view certain portions of the process without an unlimited number of cameras.
A still other way to monitor and control the process is with a traditional two-dimensional representation of the process, including its tasks and sub-tasks, displayed on a graphic monitor. However such representation typically does not provide the operator with a true visual understanding of the operation of the process.
The invention is provided to solve these and other problems.